


Not Your Typical Sickfic

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Emetophilia, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank is sick, and as much as Gerard tries to be a good boyfriend and take care of him, he can't help but get turned on.





	Not Your Typical Sickfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pukefiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/gifts).



> What's up you skanks I'm back :D and this is gifted to pukefiend, because Vertigo is one of my favorite fics ever. Anyway, if you don't like puke don't read this...you've been warned! ;)

Frank groaned, and his stomach lurched as a futile warning before he spilled his guts into the toilet again.

“Aw, baby,” Gerard cooed, rubbing the other man’s back in soothing circles as he puked. “Shh, let it all out.”

Frank heaved, tears streaking down his face. He’d been sick all day, and this was the second time he’d had to run to the bathroom before he threw up all over the bed. And of course, Gerard was watching.

It was sweet—Gerard holding him and stroking his hair, comforting Frank like the caring boyfriend he was. But he knew that wasn’t the only reason Gerard was doing this.

Frank spit into the toilet, trying to get the acidic taste out of his mouth, before flushing it. He slumped onto his knees, leaning back into Gerard and taking a few deep breaths. Gerard held him, petting Frank’s hair and looking down at his boyfriend’s flushed face and the wet lashes dusting his cheeks.

Frank opened his eyes, whining softly when he met Gerard’s, dark and lustful. “Gee,” he muttered, voice scratchy.

“Fuck, baby,” Gerard purred, leaning down to mouth at Frank’s neck. “I’m sorry. You know how I get.”

Frank melted into the other man’s touch, grateful for something to take his mind off the churning in his stomach. “You can touch me,” he whispered, tilting his head back to give Gerard better access. “Maybe it’ll distract me.”

Gerard hummed, resting one of his hands on Frank’s belly. “I know lots of ways to distract you…” he murmured, sliding his hand down.

Frank whimpered, back arching when Gerard’s hand slid down the front of his sweatpants. He gave a soft moan, searching for Gerard’s mouth until he could bring his lips to his lover’s in a messy kiss.

Gerard groaned, slipping his tongue into Frank’s mouth and tasting the bitterness there. He stroked Frank as they made out, getting him semi hard, before kissing his jaw and under his ear, biting softly and making Frank gasp.

“Gerard,” he sighed, eyes shut as he enjoyed the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him.

Gerard took Frank’s earlobe in his mouth, sucking on it before murmuring, “Can I fuck you?”

Frank moaned, eyes fluttering open as he turned to look up at Gerard. “I might be sick again…” he protested weakly.

“That’s okay,” Gerard said. “We can do it right here. Get on your knees.”

After a moment of hesitation, Frank leaned forward on his knees, resting his arms on the toilet seat. The circumstances weren’t the best, and the position certainly wasn’t ideal, but Frank was too sick and horny to care.

“Good boy,” Gerard murmured, pulling Frank’s sweatpants and boxers down around his knees. He stood up and searched through the medicine cabinet, retrieving the bottle of lube they kept there, before shuffling out of his own pants and returning to his position behind Frank.

Frank whined when the first finger pushed into him. Gerard’s other hand carded through his hair, and he pressed a few soft kisses to the back of Frank’s neck. “Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Gerard purred, slowly moving his finger in and out of the other man. “I’m gonna take care of you, love.”

After a moment, Gerard worked another finger into Frank, fucking him quicker as he began to adjust to the stretch. Frank moaned, pleasure blocking out the pain in his knees, but doing nothing for his turning stomach.

“Gee…” he whimpered. The nausea became too much, and Frank leaned forward, puking into the toilet as Gerard fingered him. His hands tightened at the back of it, trying to hold himself up as he retched and heaved.

“Oh fuck, baby.” Gerard quickened the motion of his fingers, watching as Frank raised his head, panting. There were tears in his eyes and he had snot running out of his nose. Frank’s lips were filthy—and if that wasn’t the perfect word to describe the whole situation. His eyes rolled back when Gerard’s fingers finally hit that spot inside him that had Frank going crazy—moaning desperately and rocking back onto his lover’s hand.

“ _Gerard_ ,” Frank rasped. His mouth hung open as he gasped for breath.

“God,” Gerard said breathlessly, pulling out his fingers and smearing lube onto his cock. “You’re so fuckin pretty like this.”

Frank whined, desperate to have Gerard inside of him. “Please, Gee. Need you to fuck me…”

Gerard pushed in slowly, making Frank moan. He bottomed out and then started fucking Frank gently, careful not to be too rough with his sick lover.

Frank whimpered, reveling in the pleasure but still feeling his stomach twist. Gerard fucked him harder, making Frank’s body rock forward and the nausea rise again. He heaved, shoulders hitching up, before puking again.

Gerard moaned, grabbing Frank by the hair and pulling his head up. He kissed Frank and licked into his mouth as he fucked the other man’s ass, finally hitting his prostate and making Frank squeal. He shook, body weak from being sick and from being screwed silly by his boyfriend, and Frank was almost sobbing as Gerard licked the puke from his mouth.

“Fuck,” Gerard growled. “You’re such a good boy, huh? Letting me fuck you even though you’re sick. Use you just how I want while you’ve got puke all over your lips, and tears and snot all over your pretty little face.”

Frank whined, letting Gerard pound into his limp body as he held onto the toilet to keep himself from collapsing. Gerard hit his prostate on every thrust, making him dizzy with pleasure.

“Gonna come for me, pretty boy?” Gerard purred, jerking Frank off in time with his hips. “Go on—want you to feel so good, Frankie.”

“Ah, Gee,” Frank moaned, eyes rolling back as he came hard all over the floor. He shuddered, high on the overwhelming pleasure and Gerard loved the way his sweet boyfriend looked so debauched.

Frank fell against the toilet as Gerard kept fucking him, chasing his orgasm. It was only a few more moments before he was coming as well, burying his cock in Frank’s ass and spilling inside of him.

After catching his breath, Gerard cleaned up his filthy lover and took him to bed. Underneath the pile of blankets and wrapped in his lover’s arms, Frank felt sleepy and euphoric.

“Thank you, baby,” Gerard whispered, petting Frank’s hair gently.

Frank smiled. “You’re such a freak,” he teased.

“I know. But you love me.”

Frank sighed contentedly, eyes fluttering shut as he moved closer to Gerard. “Yeah. I do.”

 


End file.
